


Skelebro's Xmas

by Bootsrcool



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned genocide route, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Protective Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9043244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: Some Skelebros hurt/comfort for the holidays.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I would post something for HP/UT Xover, But i got nothing in me for the last few days (months) for it. it will come, i just gotta get inspired. Sorry. Have some H/C!! *underthrows this to you.*

“Sans? Sans, wake up! SANS!”

Sans sat up with a jerk, sockets wide and scanning everything in his room, looking for a threat. Not finding one, he turned to where his brothers voice came from. Papyrus was sat on the floor besides Sans bed, orange tinted tears trailing down his face silently.

“what is it bro? you know santa won't come if you're awake.” Sans said, patting the bed. Papyrus crawled up, quickly situating himself under the covers.

“I had another….bad memory.” Sans stiffened at that. Bad memory was code word for genocide timeline memory. “You, being the most selfless brother ever, stepped in front of me and the human. And you died in my arms, but you wouldn't stop laughing about something.”

Sans, very reluctantly, cast his thoughts at all the times he took the bite of the blade for his brother. He couldn't remember ever laughing. Maybe a ‘heh’ and a lame pun, but he never full out laughed at his death. “you know i wouldn't laugh at that.”

“That wasn't all!” Papyrus raised his voice slightly, quickly quieting at the sound of shuffling sheets down the hall. Toriel, Asgore and Frisk had the skeleton brothers staying over Christmas eve night. Alphys and Undyne would be over in the morning. They needed to be quiet so to not wake anyone.

“Sans, the human, they started, they threw you're d-dust at me, and then all I could hear was you voice, and laughter, and you kept saying to give up!!” Sans winced, reaching over and pulling his bro into a hug.

“it's okay pap. come on now, you know the drill.”

The tall skeleton took a deep breath, then started with their script. “Today is December 24th. I am alive. Sans, my brother, is alive. We have been on the surface for a year, six months and five days. Frisk is good.”

Sans nodded encouragingly, rubbing Papyrus’ back. “that's it paps. i love you bro. everything is alright for now.” Papyrus turned around, giving Sans a tight hug, face buried into his neck and breathing in his scent. They sat like that for a while, holding each other in the early morning.

“do ya think you can get any more sleep? sansta should be coming over soon.” Papyrus smiled, nodding his head before pulling back, laying down on his back. Sans followed him, curling up on his side. Everything was quiet for a few minutes and Sans was almost asleep when he felt Papyrus pulling his body back against his own, snuggling close to him.

“I won't let you die again, brother. Next time, I will protect you to that human's death, or die trying. I promise.”

Sans kept his breathing steady, trying not to giggle hysterically at the growled words. He knew Papyrus would keep that promise, should a reset happen again.

 

The next morning, when Frisk jumped on their bed clapping their hands in joy, Sans was the only one to notice the glaring eye socket trained on the small body, right socket lit up with a fiery orange that would not be put out for a loong time.

Sans had never felt so loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Bootsrcool.tumblr.com


End file.
